User talk:ApolloFlare
05:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC)05:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC)05:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC)~~BOOP Bye? Please don't go. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 08:23, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lunas1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 23:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah lol, I promised I would make a blog post about it. Better make it now before I forget xP ps Just a little hint-- You should maybe add a link to your talk page in your signature. 83 Just leaving this here to let you know that I'll be over here if you need me for whatever reason. Choi to demo ore ni kanau to omotta ka! Manuke ga~a! Hinjaku, hinjaku~u! 01:55, February 24, 2014 (UTC) John Enter That video you posted, yeah? The guy who made it is on YouTube, he's TheMysteriousMrEnter (I'm a sub myself.) and he reviews toooooons of stuff. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOCs7lAn_5fZWhnqMOOYfXQ Jet Are you still active? ~ Alphone So... things were moving slowly with the rolepaly. I'm sorry this reply is late, school's been rather overly-busy since I've gotten back... -_-" Anyways, if you want I can talk later on tonight about the issue? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:14, September 11, 2014 (UTC) PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PIKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sure! Although I won't be here much tomorrow… :( Maybe next weekend? I'll be totally free then. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, then just yeah notify me whenever it's up please ^_^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh cool! I see you've gotten a bit into it… it's still okay to join though right? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:20, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey It's SweeTea! Hey i's tea!!! Do you have deviantART?Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 18:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) What's your dA name ;;v;;??? Mine is SweeTeaBri. I need to give you somethin' mkay. Commission Sure, you can give the points I gave you back for a commission > U <~!!!! in the comments on my profile page tell me what character you want me to draw and put the ten points in the donation pool I got the message ^^ I just need the ref for your charcter is all Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 16:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :3 I got your message!!! Hey um things aren't working between Mitchell and rose here's a few reasons why 1. you never respond to my pms 2. when you do you either don't feel like rping or put it off until I have to go look if you don't want them to be a couple or just don't want to Rp with me just say so I'll understand --Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 03:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Could you tell Muppet to go here http://sonic-the-hedgehog-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia and you can come too if you want --Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 20:40, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Request that you made once upon a time! XD hello! Well, remember that one request ya made? Well, I finally finished it! XD Im real sorry for the wait, I thought I would be able to get it done alot faster but then, life happened XD But anyway I hope you like it and here it is!: Zonerz (talk) 04:24, December 3, 2014 (UTC) about that quick-o question pshshsh sure no problem!!! peppermint can have a little crush on him too. hm.....I dunno.....I'm planning on Peppermint to have another crush too D: Alphonse's character Tesla. But, he already has a love in-trest so :'I //cries I'd probably have to discuss it with him; but most likely he'll say "no -_-;, SweeTea". W-what?! L-like right now?1 ;; _ ;; I was just it was just an idea ;^; hes probably going to say no because im a potato..... Oh it's alright ;;3;;!!!! I mean, you don't need to be sorry or anything like that. alright; sounds good~! Hmmmm I'm not sure about the roleplay, I've been trying to not do as many… But for my characters, do you mean you want to see their pages or pictures? :o but it would be awesome if some of my characters could be friends with yours! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:01, December 15, 2014 (UTC)